Many vehicles today provide an indication of fuel status. In addition to the traditional fuel gauge that moves between full and empty positions, many vehicles also include a measure of fuel range (for example, an expected distance the vehicle can travel before the fuel is consumed). The measure of fuel range is often based on current consumption rates and fuel level information. When the fuel level reaches a pre-determined threshold, a low fuel indication is typically provided.
Such low fuel indications can be beneficial for drivers by, for example alerting the occupants of the vehicles to refuel their vehicles before the vehicles burn all of their fuel. However, for certain occupants and for driving in certain geographic regions, existing low fuel indications may not be optimal. For example, for individuals traveling through areas with a relatively low service station density, the vehicle may have insufficient fuel to reach a service station after the low fuel indication is provided. Even if there is sufficient fuel to reach a service station, existing low fuel indications may still leave an uncertainty as to whether the vehicle will burn all of its fuel before reaching a service station, which can cause anxiety for some vehicle occupants.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for monitoring fuel status in a vehicle, that allows for low fuel indications to be tailored based upon a specific geographic location of the vehicle. It is also desirable to provide an improved program product for such monitoring of fuel status in a vehicle. It is further desired to provide an improved system for such monitoring of fuel status in a vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.